Soul Eater Is Real?
by HaidenTheWeapon
Summary: Soul Eater is Fake, a work of fiction, right? That's not what I learned... This is my story about how I became a DWMA student and the struggles I'm going through with being a weak weapon.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a Weapon?

"Wow, that ending to Soul Eater NOT! was amazing! Can't wait to read the manga." This is my tradition after I finish an anime, I read the manga next. You know, to compare which is better. I had already finished both Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club, and the past three days I binge watched Soul Eater NOT! Why do I watch the anime first when really it was the manga that came first? I guess I read the manga after instead of before because I don't necessarily like to read. Weird considering I love writing and reading my own work. Plus it's less expensive to watch the anime first so I'm not left on any cliffhangers when the episode ends. With the manga if I finish the book I have to wait until I can afford a new book if I'm left on a cliffhanger.

I look up. I almost forgot where I am. I look around: I'm on BART. This is my stop, lucky me! I get off. Normally my parents don't trust me alone, but I had to take a field trip for school and no parents were allowed. Everyone else in class had gotten off already. My stop was the very last one. There's maybe one or two more kids from my school, but I don't really recognize them if they are here. I get off and start to head down, as this is where my parents said they would wait for me. However, when I reached the outside of the station, my parents weren't there. I check my texts. _Mom: Running late. Will be there soon._ Under it the time reads 10:46, which was exactly 5 minutes ago. It can't hurt to walk around a little, can it?

As I walk around, I start to lose where I was more and more. Out of nowhere, I see a small dog, a husky I believe, without a collar. I chase it down and grab it. "Where are your owners?" I ask the dog. Why am I talking to a dog? I honestly don't know. That's when I heard a loud gruff voice behind me.

"They're right here little girl…" I quickly turn around. There's three muscled men all in biker outfits and balding heads. They look like they could eat my head off in one fell swoop. I drop the dog and it runs to them, only to have the guy that spoke before kick it away. I have to act tough. I puff out my chest even though I know this will reveal my breasts, which I get very dysphoric about.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I shout, even though I'm ready to shit my pants.

"And why aren't you?" He says as he leans in close, so close I can smell his disgusting garlic breath.

Then I ran. I ran like hell. I ran and ran until I felt two bulky hands grab me and pick me up. I flail and try to scream, but there's another hand covering my mouth. _They're going to kill me, I just know it!_ I think to myself. I can't do anything but accept defeat.

Finally they throw me to the ground. "Please don't hurt me!" I shout, even though I know my pleas are worthless. I stand up as one of them pulls out a knife. "I SAID STAY BACK!" I shut my eyes tight and thrust my arm out as I feel a tingling sensation running through it. That's when it happened.

"What the- HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

"OH MY GOD! RUN DUDES!"

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

"SHE'S A FREAK! SHE'S A FREAK!"

I brace for impact as I slowly open my eyes. And there it is. Before me is a ball and chain in place of my arm. I breathe heavily and then scream. This is the only natural reaction I could have to this. Then the thought dawns on me. _Soul Eater is real… I'm a weapon…_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Lord Death

"Return. Return! RETURN!" I'm trying all I can to retrieve this. I tried walking with it but it made too much noise dragging on the ground. I was starting to think I would never be able to retrieve my arm, which SOMEHOW became a ball and chain! Like, seriously! How did this happen? Soul Eater is fake! Impossible! Imaginary! Ergo, UNABLE TO EVER REALLY HAPPEN! I gotta calm down. I softly think to myself, _**Return,**_ and my arm does simply that. Ok, that's how I fix this if it happens again.

 _ **HOOOOOOOONK! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**_ I look at the parking lot. My parents are here, just in time too. Did they see my weapon arm? Hopefully not. I run over to the car, relieved that this is all over. For now… this is bound to happen again. What will I do?

I'm going to run away. That's what I'll do. Once I get home I'll write a letter to my parents and pack up my stuff then run away! Is it rational? I don't think so.

Or maybe I can tell my parents I'm going to a boarding school, pack up my stuff then go. But then they'll expect me to come home eventually.

Or maybe… Maybe I just tell them the truth… It can't hurt, right? Right?...

What the hell do I do? What the flying fuck am I supposed to do in this situation?! _Think Haiden! Just do what your heart tells you!_

"Haiden, you listening?

I look up. "No sorry mom, what'd you say? I was dozing out."

She sighed. "I said, how's our boo doing after his first field trip in high school?"

I smile. She's been using male pronouns much more lately. I'm so glad she accepted me as transgender. Unlike other parents do. "I'm doing okay, just a little bit tired."

"That's good, glad to see you've been feeling better."

"Uh mom, I kinda got attacked while I was waiting for you."

"Oh babe are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Something scared them away I guess…"

A higher pitched booming voice suddenly comes out of nowhere. " **Something you don't know? I think you know perfectly well what happened.** " Our front mirror starts to fog up. My mom swerves until she finally pulls over. A shape starts to appear in the fog. It's Lord Death! " **Hello Patsy, Haiden, it's great to finally see you two!** " We are both too in shock to speak. " **No words huh. I tend to do that to people. Anyways Patsy, Haiden is a weapon, meaning he can turn into a weapon fitting his personality. From what I saw, he's a ball and chain. I'm not sure why seeing as I haven't seen much of him except for the skill he showed when he was about to be killed by those thugs.** "

That's when I spoke up as my mom gave me an evil glare. "That wasn't skill, that was luck."

" **Not many people can hide their weapon form just like that their first time. You have to understand that's very impressive. Pack up your things tonight, tomorrow you're heading off to the Death Weapon-Meister Academy!** "


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving for Nevada

My stuff is all packed up and I'm ready to go. Well, as ready as I'll ever be…

I grab the handle of my suitcase and pull on my favorite beanie, which I've had since I was 7. Sure it's for girls but it holds good memories with it. I don't wear beanies for warmth, if that were the case I wouldn't be bringing them to Nevada. No, I wear them to look more like a boy and to remember good memories with. Plus they look cool. I probably have like 10 beanies now and I've lost one or two over time, but it doesn't really matter much. I have too many anyways, and I still have my favorites.

I still don't know how I'm getting there. I've heard nothing about any kind of plane coming to pick us up. I've never even seen anything about a real DWMA. But I know what I saw last night; I know it was real because my mom even remembered it. I even have a bruise on my knee from it getting hit when she swerved. So why was Lord Death so vague about what was going to happen? Why didn't he say more?

 _ **HONK HONK!**_ I look outside and there's a limousine waiting for me. I've always wanted to ride in a limo. I grab my suitcases, bags, and costume carriers, as I'm an avid cosplayer. I run out the door, hugging my mom, dad, and little brother, who has tears in his eyes, on the way out the door. I drop my stuff in the back of the limo as my brother comes running out the front door bawling. "Haiden! I don't want you to go! I'm going to miss you!" I squeeze him as tight as I can.

"Don't worry Jessie, I'll Face Time you every week!"

He wipes away his tears. "I love you Haiden…"

"I love you too." I kiss him on his forehead as my mom calls him back inside. He runs up the steps as I turn to the limo and think to myself, _I'm ready to go._ I step inside the limo and sit down inside. I look up to the driver and immediately recognize him. "Hey, you're Death the Kid!"

He turns back to me and sighs. "I was Death the Kid. It's Chase now. Long story. Just hang on cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride." He starts the limo and immediately we start speeding through as if we were going through space and time. I can't even see my surroundings, that's how fast we're going. Finally, after about a minute, we stop. We're in the back of an airport. "Get out, grab your stuff. Come with me." He's speaking in a fast paced manor as if he has to rush through this. I guess that makes me rush too. "You ever seen Harry Potter kid?" he asks as I grabbed my last bag. I nod my head. "This is like platform 9¾. Just run through that wall. There will be other kids in there waiting. You can ask two questions and then you have to go."

I think hard. "First, what do I do about kids speaking other languages?"

"Death City has a language translator that translates what others are saying into the language you speak. You don't have to worry about that."

One more question… I got it. "So… Soul Eater, the manga and anime, are real?"

"Basically. Those events happened nearly 50 years ago. The author was a student here, that's how they knew what happened. They had no real connection with the students who they wrote about other than asking to use their real names. Black*Star and I were the only ones that gave permission to use our real names. Don't be surprised if you see someone that hates even hearing that name, Chelsea, or "Maka", pretty much punches any student that calls her that. Now it's time for you to be going."

I nod my head, grip my stuff tightly, and start running into the wall. Wait, I'm running into a wall! What the fuck am I doing?! I close my eyes and pass through the wall as I hear Chase shout "GOOD LUCK KID!" behind me. I open my eyes. It's a boring old airport still, but there are less people here. Maybe about 30 kids all around my age. I'm amazed at the sight of kids showing off their weapons and sharing stories of their past relatives lives.

One kid runs up to me and says "Hi! I'm Viana! What's your name?" I notice her mouth doesn't match up with her voice. She must be speaking a different language.

"Oh, uh," I stutter to speak, "My name's Haiden." I finally am able to say.

"Are you a weapon or a meister?"

"I'm a weapon. You?"

"I'm a weapon too! Wanna be friends?"

"Ummm, sure?" She then grabs my arm and pulls me down to where the plane is ready to take off. "Do you know where we are?"

"Oh, this is Japan, so it's going to be a long flight."

Japan? How did that work? Did Kid, I mean Chase, drive all the way to Japan? Or did that portal teleport me from California to Japan? I guess I'll never really know.

"Hey Haiden, what kind of weapon are you?" Viana asks.

"Oh, I'm a ball and chain."

"I'm a katana! It was so cool, I was just walking in school and then I tripped and my blade came out and almost stabbed my best friends foot!"

"Wait, everyone saw it?"

"Lord Death erased their memories, but yea, basically everyone saw it." I get a nervous look on my face. Will he erase my families' memories? "Don't worry, your family is allowed to remember that you're a weapon."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"I just guessed. I can tell by people's expressions what they're thinking. It's a talent of mine."

"Ok I guess…"

We board the plane and I get ready to sleep as Viana keeps talking. This is going to be a long ride…


	4. Chapter 4: Arriving at DWMA

"We're here! Haiden we're here!"

I wake up to see everyone leaving the plane and see Viana up in my face. She's a bit odd I guess… I grab my bags seeing as we had to bring them on with us and I get off the plane, Viana jumping around behind me.

I wonder if she knows I'm transgender? She said she could read thoughts. Even if she knows, does she care? She hasn't even used any pronouns for me, so I have no idea- Get a hold of yourself Haiden! You're 15 and you're still worrying about what people think of you! If she doesn't care and doesn't know, so what?

I finally get out of the airport and see it: Death City! In the distance I can see DWMA. Those really are a lot of stairs; I'm probably going to pass out halfway up them. "Let's not worry about that now. Let's just enjoy the sights. We'll get to the stair problem when we reach it." Wow, Viana really can read minds well. She wasn't even looking at my face though… Odd considering she said she can read minds based on facial expressions… But no matter, this is the world of Soul Eater, anything can happen!

We walk through the city together and admire what it has to hold for us. Then we reach them, the dreaded stairs. I feel my wrist being gripped tightly. "Don't worry, I can walk up them with you." With my costumes hanging from my two suitcases and backpack on my back, Viana and I start to walk up the stairs. I close my eyes and don't look back.

"Viana, did I mention I have a fear of heights? I don't even need to look down, it's just the mentality of-"

"Shhhhhhhhh… You'll be fine. We're already halfway up!"

I look up, she's right! We are almost there. But I still feel really uneasy. I wish Owen were here, he's my best friend back home who always could help me out with heights. I guess from that point on as I remembered him I just pictured he was right there next to me. Before I knew it, we reached the top! Time to walk it. First thing I see is that unmistakable blue hair.

" _ATTENTION! ATTENTION EVERYONE! I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR AM GOING TO BE TEACHING THE PE CLASS THIS YEAR! YAHOOOOO!"_ Wow, he's even more insane in person. I kinda like that in a person. Well, in most people. Some people it gets to be intolerable. _"Hello there kid!"_ I look up and see Black*Star standing in front of me. He reaches in my bag and pulls out a book, but not just any book, one of my mangas with his face on the cover! " _I see you're a fan! Always nice to see people reading about me!"_ He then takes out a pen from who knows where and signs my book. I'm blushing so hard right now. _"Here you go little boy!"_

"Gee, thanks… It's great meeting you Black*Star…"

" _Always a pleasure to greet fans!"_ he yells as he runs off down the stairs. I can hear Tsubaki, who's attached to his back, shouting at him to slow down. I can't help but laugh. They're the same as they are in the anime!

I get my schedule from the front table and read it. It lists:

 **Period 1: PE**

 **Period 2: History**

 **Period 3: Weapons Training**

 **Period 4: Partner Training**

 **Period 5: Biology of a Weapon**

Other than my fist two periods, this isn't anything like my old school! The bell rings. They said they'd give me my PE clothes at the beginning of the period, time to go.

I get to the locker room where they're handing out the clothes to everyone. I grab my PE clothes and grimace. They gave me the girls clothes, which are a tight shirt and skimpy shorts. I lean in close to the teacher that's handing out the clothes and whisper "Is there any way I can get the boys clothes?"

"Sorry, but you walked into the girls room. That means you're a girl. If you want to dress as a boy you have to dress in the boys room."

"THE BOYS ROOM?!" I scream in happiness. I have never been allowed to change in the boys room! This is amazing for me, finally being able to change where I want with nobody even questioning it! Then I notice everyone staring at me. "Sorry, sorry guys, I just got a little too excited." I lean in close again and ask, "Where's the boys room?"

She points me in the direction of the boys room and I return the clothes, proudly strutting off to the locker room of my choice.

As soon as I entered however, everything changed. Everyone stared at me and whispered to each other. They were as bad as gossiping girls. Then one boy walks up to me and says, "What's a girl doing in here?"

I gulp and proudly say, "I'm a boy. I'm allowed to be in here." I'm nervous. This guy is over 6 feet tall and I'm barely 5'1". He whistles to one of his friends, who turns into a weapon as he grabs him.

"Show me your stuff."

"I- I don't have a meister."

He laughs a deep bellowing laugh and shouts, "Who will be this little girls meister?" The room goes dead silent until one boy pushes his way up front.

He's scrawny and looks about my size. _He can't possibly be volunteering to be it._ "I will be _**HIS**_ meister!" Of all people, this pipsqueak decided to volunteer. This is going to be a disaster.

"I don't- I don't know how to turn into a weapon yet."

The tall muscled boy grins and laughs at me. "Try your best!"

I focus. I was able to retrieve easily, maybe if I focus it will come easily. I focus and see myself going towards my soul. Next thing I look down. I'm a weapon. The scrawny boy has a hold of me and says, "I'm Nate, nice first transformation. Actually became the full weapon. Almost nobody does that their first try. Usually missing something. But enough about that, let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle

A flawless transformation? My first full transformation I was able to change into the whole weapon? Impossible, He must be joking! I probably have an arm sticking out or something! But then I look down, and he's right. The handle is there, the chain is there, and the metal ball on the end of the chain is there! What's this mean for me? Am I more advanced than other NOT students or something? What's going on here? Then I feel it.

 **CLANG!** The tall guy swings his weapon, which is a scythe, and it hits my chain. Nate uses this to his advantage, wrapping the chain around the scythe before he can pull it out. He pulls the kid forward, making him drop his weapon. As he struggles to grab it again, Nate releases it and swings me over his head. "This is probably gonna hurt!" he says. **CLING!** He throws the ball down, hitting the handle on the other weapon, almost flattening it. "Dude, surrender!" the weapon calls out.

"Not until this girl learns her lesson!" He picks up the scythe again and attempts to pull me out of Nate's hands, only to fail as I scratch his hand. I can feel the blood coming from his hand dripping from my spikes. The kid lets out a bellowing roar of pain. "Fine! I surrender! Just, put the girl down!" he pleas.

I can feel a perfect wavelength between Nate and I just from these two minutes. I think _**Return**_ as I become a human again. I may not be the strongest type of weapon, but the way this was going, I think he may be the perfect partner! Hopefully he isn't taken by someone else…

"Nice battle. What's your name?" Nate asks.

"Oh, uh, I'm Haiden." I reply. I'm not stuttering at how cute he is, don't get me wrong he's like Zach Effron gorgeous, but I don't like guys in that way. I'm stuttering because even though I'm a weak type of weapon, he used me to my fullest and solved the battle in about two minutes. That's amazing. Who would have thought it?

"So Haiden, do you have a partner yet?"

"Uh, no, it's only my first day."

"I came about six months ago, nobody will partner with me because of my body type."

"I could partner with you."

"Really?"

I get down on one knee as if proposing. "Nate, will you be my meister for as long as I live?"

He squeals like a girl then laughs. When he's done laughing at how stupid that was, he grins and says, "Yes Haiden, I will be your meister."

We both grab our stuff as I find a locker next to his and he introduces me to his friends. Basically everyone in our row of lockers that wasn't accepting cleared out and found a new locker, so it was just me, Nate, and his three friends, Taylor, a Meister, Qui, a weapon, and Aiko, a meister.

Qui and Taylor were paired together and Aiko said he was paired with a girl named Naomi. I think it's great in their circle of friends that Nate finally found his weapon, and I'm also glad I found my meister so quickly! I feel like I'm being Punk'd! **BRIIIIING!** The changing bell rings, the five of us sigh after tons of laughter from joking around and head out for PE.


End file.
